KANLEE THE CRACKPOT STORY
by Mightpup
Summary: Just a crack pot story about kankuro and lee. It also has Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kakashi in it. So come read the crackpotness if that's your thing. So i guess that's all there is to it... XD Oh and just so ya know it's kinda slow but get's better soon!
1. Snooty Patooty

**Hola people! Yes I'm back and with a crack! Ok so if you didn't look this up, it's a KanLee chat story. But so it's rated M just cause later on in the chat log it gets to some sexual talk…but to clear things up, this is a real chat experience! Yes I met this guy, SandNinja911(I call him Shuki cause I think that nicknames cute ) and so I love to tease him about liking this other girl I know…So anywho I love to think of ways to torture him everyday. But so about an hour ago I was on chat with Pandafoot; and this suddenly popped into my head! So now I'm pasting my chat log with Shuki only I changed myself to Sasuke, shuki to kankuro, pandafoot to neji, celbix to Gaara, cbugdoc to Kakashi, and rocklee9119 to lee. So things might not make any sense…but that's just how it is. Oh and ya so like all of us girls are like guys now…sigh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or AIM/Trillian (in my case…). But I can say I own Shuki in enough sense(no not like a slave but as in friend…MUWAH HA HA!) cause he's my boytoy and I love to mess with him…**

Session Start (MightEmo:SandNinja911): Wed Aug 08 21:47:41 2007

[21:47 MightEmo: hey sorry about RockLee9119

[21:48 MightEmo: he's just sorta hard to deal with sometimes

[21:48 SandNinja911: who it this?

[21:48 MightEmo: i'm mightemo.

[21:48 SandNinja911: . . . wow i couldnt tell

[21:48 MightEmo: the one screaming about being tackled by sakura...8-

[21:48 MightEmo:-L

[21:49 SandNinja911: sakura?!

[21:49 MightEmo: don't ask long story...

[21:49 SandNinja911: hmmmm . . .

[21:49 MightEmo: ya.

[21:49 MightEmo: just something we do to confuse life even more that it is...

[21:50 SandNinja911: so, sakuras not really with you?

[21:51 MightEmo: not in physical form. It's just I write stories so I'm with Sakura alot when they talk to me.

[21:51 SandNinja911: .hmmmmm, i see

[21:52 SandNinja911: am i in one of your pretty little stories?

[21:52 MightEmo: Plus we do this roleplay and I'm with Sakura in that too...so there kinda doing this with the people who come out of their magic items. ike most people use "The Magic Closet"

[21:52 SandNinja911: cool

[21:52 MightEmo: blinkI just sorta met you...blink unless you go to my academy which then I might actually know you

[21:53 SandNinja911: i dont go to your academy

[21:53 MightEmo: didn't think so

[21:53 MightEmo: So Mr. SandNinja911...you think we Konohas are naggy?

[21:53 SandNinja911: no

[21:54 SandNinja911: just some of you

[21:54 MightEmo: ok good

[21:54 SandNinja911: meaning actually alot of you

[21:54 SandNinja911: like trash

[21:54 MightEmo: heh...heh...heh

[21:54 SandNinja911: oops, i meant Lee

[21:54 MightEmo: oh him...

[21:54 SandNinja911: he heh

[21:54 MightEmo: ya he's just crazy

[21:55 SandNinja911: in a good way not

[21:55 MightEmo: well you get use to it...

[21:55 SandNinja911: u know him?

[21:56 MightEmo: through Kakashi

[21:56 SandNinja911: o

[21:56 MightEmo: ya but he isn't as weird as it gets...

[21:56 SandNinja911: thats that perkey perk sensei of his

[21:56 MightEmo: ya

[21:57 MightEmo: Kakashi isn'r crazy perky though

[21:57 MightEmo: he's really nice

[21:57 SandNinja911: i know

[21:57 SandNinja911: sort of

[21:57 SandNinja911: his names darian

[21:57 SandNinja911: right?

[21:57 MightEmo: nope

[21:57 SandNinja911: domino?

[21:58 MightEmo: close

[21:58 SandNinja911: . . .

[21:58 MightEmo: he isn't a domino though. (giggle)

[21:58 SandNinja911: i give up on this trash!

[21:58 SandNinja911: TRASH!

[21:59 MightEmo: egh don't worry about it...

[21:59 MightEmo: you shouldn't care much about their names anyway

[21:59 SandNinja911: well, i dont know or care about yer name either then

[21:59 SandNinja911: ha ha

[22:00 MightEmo: that's ok...I prefer you call me Sasuke or Sasu though...

[22:00 SandNinja911: okay

[22:00 SandNinja911: strange name

[22:00 MightEmo: Sasuke isn't my real name or anything but the name i use in my stories alot

[22:01 SandNinja911: o

[22:01 MightEmo: it's japanese for tobi

[22:01 SandNinja911: hmmmm

[22:01 MightEmo: short for Sasuke-uchiha (aka tobi-fan in japanese)

[22:01 SandNinja911: i know a gay guy who hat a name that means that

[22:01 SandNinja911: has

[22:01 MightEmo: oh...

[22:01 MightEmo: thanks for thinking of me like that

[22:02 MightEmo:-J

[22:02 SandNinja911: lol

[22:02 MightEmo: sarcasim

[22:02 SandNinja911: i know

[22:02 SandNinja911: so why talk to me

[22:02 MightEmo: I don't know...curiosity i suppose

[22:03 MightEmo: I also kinda felt bad about the others chased you off like that

[22:03 SandNinja911: arnt you bothered by the stupidity that is man acording to my sister

[22:03 SandNinja911: they didnt

[22:03 MightEmo: the way the

[22:03 SandNinja911: Lee did

[22:03 MightEmo: oh you know what i mean :P

[22:03 SandNinja911: he heh

[22:04 MightEmo:-)

[22:04 SandNinja911: brb

[22:04 MightEmo: k

[22:07 SandNinja911: can you invite me to chat again?

[22:07 MightEmo: ya i'll try and get them to be nicer this time...:-D

[22:08 SandNinja911: thankx

[22:09 MightEmo: ok i can invite you but we can't have any fighting...(laughing) i'd hate to start that again...

[22:10 SandNinja911: ok

[22:10 MightEmo: also Kakashi said to ignore Lee if you must

[22:10 SandNinja911: . . . . no promises

[22:10 SandNinja911: i have a lust 4 violence

[22:11 MightEmo: well i just want any blood shed...blood kinda makes avengers go loopy and i don't need that either right now...

[22:11 SandNinja911: okay

[22:13 SandNinja911: anytime soon?

[22:13 MightEmo: i don't know if you got the invite but I have to do my mom a favor...i'll send the invite again...

[22:13 SandNinja911: okay

[22:14 MightEmo: and just in case brb

[22:14 SandNinja911: okay

[22:21 MightEmo: ok i'm guessing it still didn't work...

[22:21 MightEmo: oh wait it did!

[22:22 SandNinja911: yep

[22:22 MightEmo: yay!

[22:58 SandNinja911: hi

[22:58 MightEmo: ok what happened was earlier before you came...we were still doing our roleplaying thing with tenten, sakura, and guy

[22:58 SandNinja911: what was the mix up?

[22:58 SandNinja911: ok

[22:59 SandNinja911: and

[23:00 MightEmo: so to really go back to the start. me and Kakashi have been e-mailing each other and he wanted to do it role play and such...so we're at this point where both guy and sakura are kinda getting naggy and i'm sure you can understand how annoying that is.

[23:01 SandNinja911: but what made Lee mad

[23:01 SandNinja911?

[23:01 MightEmo: i'm getting there.

[23:01 SandNinja911: ok

[23:02 MightEmo: so since i slept over at Neji's house last night i put in my e-mail that sakura had locked ed from FMA in the magic cabinet with naruto and kiba, and that i was mad at her or something

[23:03 SandNinja911: ok

[23:03 MightPEmo: and then Neji said i should do something where i make the sakura from the roleplay mad(to get revenge) by bring out the sakura from my the series of stories i write.

[23:05 MightEmo: so when we came on chat earlier i said that i had tied sakura up or something and gotten the sakura fro my stories out of the cabinet and that the sakura from the roleplay was getting jealous

[23:05 MightEmo: and so to make things realistic...

[23:05 MightEmo: i giggled

[23:05 MightEmo: ...

[23:06 SandNinja911: ... so what made him mad about that?

[23:07 MightEmo: so then i told them everything about the 2 sakuras but lee left in the middle because he thought that i meant that sakura was cuddling me cause i mad her mad...

[23:07 MightEmo: so she want to make tenten mad...

[23:07 SandNinja911: and

[23:07 MightEmo: (in a sence)

[23:08 MightEmo: so then he came back saying she had gotten mad and beaten him up...BUT had NOT tickled him!

[23:08 MightEmo: and then he "cried".

[23:08 SandNinja911: . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

[23:08 SandNinja911: you mean

[23:08 SandNinja911: he got on her back and bothered her right . . . ?

[23:08 SandNinja911: o

[23:08 SandNinja911: m

[23:08 SandNinja911: g

[23:09 MightEmo:-J eactly brb

[23:09 SandNinja911: i have to get back to the chat room!

[23:10 MightEmo: ok

[23:12 "SandNinja911" signed off at Wed Aug 08 23:12:52 2007.


	2. Waky Waky Eggs and Bakey

**Hola to all! Yes I was just reading through the outlines for what's allowed for a story…so I have to add some imaginary crap to the beginning. But whatever, I think I'll live. So in this little conversation(I mean Shuki only talked to me for a sec…) we get to meet Gaara for a little while or some other random made-up sibling since celbix becomes Gaara and that could confuse people later on in the story. We also get to find out Sasuke has a living relative. Gasp! Ya if anyone hadn't already figured it out; the characters are all OOC since they're based off of real people(mostly girls I'm afraid to say…). So umm…please read and review and thanks to those who like the story! ) (Oh and as a side note I left all conversation errors alone to leave it as realistic as possible)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have and probably never will…so ya. I also once more don't own any AIM or Trillian chats, so that's all there is to it…Oh and I don't own Shuki, Shuki's brother or sister, or my cousin…I'm afraid that would be completely inhuman…**

**Sasuke was sitting in his desk chair getting nauseas as he suddenly heard a small beep come from his open laptop. Perking up as he checked to see who could possible want to talk to him so late at night (he really didn't mind) he groaned as he saw 15 out of 19 friends on. Slowly checking every single buddy, recent buddy, bot, and family member; he found his new friend Kankuro to be waiting impatiently for him.**

[23:13 "SandNinja911" signed on at Wed Aug 08 23:13:46 2007.

[23:14 SandNinja911: wtf was that

[23:14 MightEmo: having fun...?:-D

[23:14 MightEmo: he logged off and took you with him

[23:14 SandNinja911: . . .

[23:14 SandNinja911: how dumb

[23:14 SandNinja911: im tired

[23:14 SandNinja911: im gonna goto bed. wanna talk to my brother?

[23:15 MightEmo: all you sands are this way at night...you sure put him on

[23:15 MightEmo: ya

[23:15 SandNinja911: k

[23:15 SandNinja911: here he is

[23:15 MightEmo: have a nice sleep

[23:15 SandNinja911: kk baybayy

[23:16 SandNinja911: lolhere he is

[23:16 MightEmo: hola

[23:16 SandNinja911: hi

[23:16 MightEmo: hola

[23:16 SandNinja911: who is this?

[23:16 MightEmo: I'm mightemo, but you can call me Sasuke

[23:17 SandNinja911: ok

[23:17 MightEmo: so you're SN911's brother?

[23:17 SandNinja911: kankurou told me to talk to you till i felt like leaving

[23:17 MightEmo:ah...:-o

[23:17 MightEmo: i'm use to stuff like this

[23:18 SandNinja911: he sleeps too much

[23:18 MightEmo: my cousin does too

[23:18 MightEmo: she made me talk to her ex on aim for 3 hours so she could take a nap

[23:18 SandNinja911: whos your cousin?

[23:18 MightEmo: her name is...wait let me check real quick.

[23:19 SandNinja911: ...

[23:19 MightEmo: skatexorxdiex992

[23:19 MightEmo: she has a long username so I always ave to check...

[23:19 MightEmo: have

[23:20 SandNinja911: my sister needs the computer so ill speak with you later. plus, i have loads of papre work

[23:20 MightEmo: same here

[23:20 SandNinja911: bye

[23:20 MightEmo: well with the paperwork so bye:-)

[23:20 "SandNinja911" signed off at Wed Aug 08 23:20:43 2007.

Session Close (SandNinja911): Wed Aug 08 23:22:12 2007

**Sitting in a bored daze as his friend's brother logged off to let his sister on; Sasuke finally sighed as he too logged out and clicked on the small M icon on his screen. Moaning as he stared dully at his story (he actually did have other work he could do) he slowly typed until his alarm clocked blinked 4AM. It was time to go to bed; much to his disgust. He was much happier to stay up all night to read and write. Plus it was summer; so why should anyone care if he stopped getting up all together during the day? But oh well; there was nothing he could do as he flicked off the lights and crawled into bed wearing only a shirt and boxers. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his sleeping clothes the night before…**


	3. Extra Extra Read All About It

**Hola peepz! EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Sasuke's got a weird past. Really weird…and possibly unknown to all…until now! Laundry, monkeys, teachers, balls of hair, a granny and much more! Could it be Sasuke even has a child?! Eik Eik Eik! Muwah ha ha! You'll have to read and find out what we were talking about to know. But so anyhow…once more sorry for the random crap (and bad spelling we all did…whistle) I had to makeup to make what they were talking about even seem to make sense…But yes this was a bad day for me…so what can I say…? Oh but yes this is where things start to get sexual I guess…but that's all really up to your standards if you think it's real bad or not…oh and if I didn't mention before; I'm a sexual therapist on the side so I really have no problems with talking about that kind of stuff as will soon be seen…so um…plz read and review…and don't worry Lee will get in sooner or later…(sooner just cause I remember when it happened…) Oh and just so ya know…since I'm parahuman I had to switch it to avenger which makes things confusing so I just sorta left it alone…oh and I made Sasuke live in Florida cause I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or my friend or his life or his family or my family. I also don't own AIM or Trillian; but do have my own chat on my website if anyone really cares…Nor do I own any of the movies that might be mentioned or some other things that I can't remember, but probably are obvious…**

**Running around his house like a mad man; Sasuke was doing a million things at once as he tried to care for his house. After 6 hours without stopping; he could take it no longer and dropped dead (or in his point of view) continently beside his laptop. Lazily opening the lid as he clicked on his chat button; he slowly clicked on a random friend and began to talk. Possibly to himself…**

Session Start (Mightpup:SandNinja911): Fri Aug 10 16:13:37 2007

[16:13 MightEmo: hola

[16:20 SandNinja911: sup

[16:20 MightEmo: not much...just cleaning

[16:20 SandNinja911: o

[16:20 SandNinja911: how depressing

[16:21 MightEmo: yes i get to do laundry, dishes, sweep, and take care of my grandma...a whole bucket full of monkey fun:()

[16:21 SandNinja911: lol

[16:23 MightEmo: yes and now i get to e-mail my cousin, cause i've been pretending that my laptops broken

[16:23 MightEmo: but now the jigs up so...i have even more on my plate

[16:24 SandNinja911: wow, u must feel special

[16:24 MightEMo: oh i dosarcastic

[16:25 SandNinja911:-D

[16:25 MightEmo: i've got to deal not only with the living but the dead...8-X

[16:25 SandNinja911: sometimes i thiink my brothers dead

[16:26 SandNinja911: cause he just stares at nothing saying nothing all the time

[16:26 MightEmo: ...

[16:27 MightEmo: i do that in school (teachers seem to think i look cute doing it:" )

[16:27 MightEmo: gag

[16:27 SandNinja911: lolz

[16:27 MightEmo: oh look...:

[16:27 SandNinja911: wat?

[16:28 MightEmo: i'm going through my old school stuff and i just found a wod of hair...my science research finals

[16:29 SandNinja911: no comment lqtms

[16:29 SandNinja911:

[16:29 SandNinja911: do u know where Kaka is today?

[16:29 MightEmo: no...oh wait!

[16:30 MightEmo: he might be at this math campcough coughprisoncough

[16:30 SandNinja911: hmmmm, i went there once

[16:30 SandNinja911: i fell off a rock and killed someone

[16:31 MightEmo: ...well i have to say thats a first

[16:31 SandNinja911: hee hee

[16:32 MightEmo: i mean i took my 1st son to the doctors once to get a check up and he didn't come out with a pulse...but falling on someone?

[16:32 MightEmo: how can that happen accidentally?

[16:32 SandNinja911: it was a big Rock

[16:32 SandNinja911: on big walk way

[16:32 SandNinja911: right next to . . .

[16:33 SandNinja911: . . . small walk way

[16:33 MightEmo: and yet you came out unharmed?

[16:33 SandNinja911: yep, they were a good cushin

[16:34 MightEmo: and people think i'm dangerous cause of my lust for human blood...:-!

[16:34 SandNinja911: awwww, thats not dangerous, but my brother, omg my baby bro . . .

[16:35 SandNinja911: once . ..

[16:35 SandNinja911: when i was 8

[16:35 MightEmo: ugh oh i hear the climax of this story coming...!:-O

[16:35 SandNinja911: he threw sand in my eyes and he got mad at me 4 takeing his sand

[16:35 MightEmo: ha ha ha...ROFLLMAO

[16:35 SandNinja911: and then i tripped on my sister

[16:36 SandNinja911: and she got mad

[16:36 MightEmo: my laughter continues

[16:37 SandNinja911: heh heh

[16:39 MightEmo: ah...this reminds me of the time i colored my friends long hair pink with a highlighter...

[16:39 SandNinja911: lol

[16:39 MightEmo: and then he got mad at ME for doing it.

[16:40 SandNinja911: well he shouldnt have. it was his fault for letting you, lol

[16:41 MightEmo: i know! that's what i said! i mean he does weird stuff to me all the time and do i get mad? no.

[16:42 SandNinja911: lol. my sister got be a doll once to mock my hobbies

[16:42 SandNinja911: and i got mad at her

[16:42 MightEmo: ha ha ha...!

[16:43 SandNinja911: lol

[16:43 MightEmo: i hate dolls. they scare me. accept for victoria.

[16:43 SandNinja911: victoria?

[16:45 MightEmo: ya one time i bought a doll from walmart for a dollar and cut it's curly hair short, colored it's eyes red, painted it's skin white and gave it black clothes and makeup

[16:46 SandNinja911: i could get you three of the scariest dolls on earth! Chuckey, Tiffany, and Redman

[16:46 MightEmo: of i've always wanted to see Childsplay

[16:46 MightEmo: they sound so funny

[16:46 SandNinja911: its silly

[16:48 MightEmo: i'm mean a doll with the soul of a murder inside of it that goes around killing people. Who wouldn't find that hilarious? o:)

[16:48 SandNinja911: lol, chuckey and tiffany have a kidd named redman, and im looking 4 it on images right now

[16:49 MightEmo: oh that doll that has no gender?

[16:49 SandNinja911: idk

[16:49 SandNinja911: i havnt seen it yet

[16:49 MightEmo: i always wondered why an orphanage would take in a doll...?

[16:49 SandNinja911: lol

[16:50 MightEmo: go to wikipedia and look up seed of chuckey

[16:50 SandNinja911: ok

[16:50 MightEmo: i read about all the movies on there

[16:51 SandNinja911: k, brb

[16:54 SandNinja911: ib

[16:54 MightEmo: like what you read?

[16:54 SandNinja911: im gonna watch that later on youtube

[16:55 MightEmo: i'm gonna just buy them

[16:55 SandNinja911: i found out the dolls name isnt redman, its glen

[16:56 SandNinja911: or glenda

[16:57 MightEmo: but first i have to get my mom to come with me...last time i bought a rated R movie i nearly got arrested(and yes glen/glenda in the end gets strangled by chuckey's arm. heh heh heh it sounds funny!X-))

[16:57 SandNinja911: . . . . huh? his arm? why not his whole body?

[16:58 MightEmo: cause the rest was destroyed.

[16:58 SandNinja911: o me o my, that sounds disconfigureing

[16:59 MightEmo: but hillarious all the same!

[16:59 SandNinja911: lol

[16:59 SandNinja911: brb

[16:59 MightEmo: ok

[17:01 SandNinja911: im gonna go watch seed of chucky, k? but ill stay online, incase u catch on fire or somthing, k?

[17:03 MightEmo: ok (though if i cought on fire it wouldn't matter. I can't die until i have one offspring...sob somebody kill me...TT)

[17:04 SandNinja911: one? what if you have twins? will you never die?

[17:05 MightEmo: oh it doesn't matter how many kids i have...I just can't die until I breed. This is "their" attempts to bring back what was lost of the Uchiha clan. (Gurr...8o)

[17:06 SandNinja911: Uchiha, huh?

[17:06 SandNinja911: wow, i need to meet you

[17:06 SandNinja911: lol

[17:06 SandNinja911: but i cant

[17:07 MightEmo: the story of my species is long. I'll explain after you watch your movie.

[17:07 SandNinja911: ok, ttyl

[17:07 MightEmo: bye

[17:26 SandNinja911: im gonna sign off cause the aim noises are screwing up the movie

[17:26 SandNinja911: il bbl

[17:26 MightEmo: ah...completly acceptable so bye

[17:26 SandNinja911: bye

[17:26 "SandNinja911" signed off at Fri Aug 10 17:26:59 2007.

[17:30 You have been disconnected. Fri Aug 10 17:30:38 2007.

[18:00 "SandNinja911" signed on at Fri Aug 10 18:00:50 2007.

[18:04 SandNinja911: do you know where a good movie sight? cause youtube started being stupid

[18:04 MightEmo: hmm...

[18:05 MightEmo: you can watch movies on google but i don't know how good it is

[18:05 SandNinja911: k, brb

[18:05 MightEmo: k

[18:05 SandNinja911: ill try it

[18:18 You have been disconnected. Fri Aug 10 18:18:20 2007.

[18:20 "SandNinja911" signed on at Fri Aug 10 18:20:13 2007.

[20:01 SandNinja911: k

[20:05 MightPup: hola

[20:05 SandNinja911: hi

[20:05 MightEmo: ok now for Uchihas...

[20:05 SandNinja911?

[20:06 SandNinja911: u mean wolf girl?

[20:06 MightEmo: now now i'll explain if you go to the chatroom

**Sasuke then went to the chatroom he had set up for Kakashi, Konkuro, and himself. Slowly and painfully he explained the death of his clan…mentioning the never before heard of other survivors. After nearly half an hour of watching his two friends bicker about completely off subject things; did he notice something that had to pertain to one of his many books. Quickly feeling bored and unwanted, Sasuke decided to send part of the forth book in one of his series to Konkuro just for a good laugh.**

[20:42 MightEmo: ok I'm sending you a part of the 4th book in my series cause I can and cause of your mommy daddy comment

[20:42 SandNinja911: ...

[20:42 SandNinja911: o boy

[20:43 MightEmo: now wait i have to find it...the stories around 50 pages or so...

[20:43 SandNinja911: ok

[20:43 MightEmo: oh it's 57 pages long

[20:45 MightEmo: oh and the part i'm sending is (grr...brb)

[20:55 MightEmo: ok i'm back for probably a secoud...

[20:56 MightEmo: anyway this is near the end of book 4 so just bear with the fact that this is in the charater Airashii-kun's point of view

[20:56 SandNinja911: ok

[20:56 MightEmo: "Ok," you wondered, pacing in front of her, "how can I put this so you'll understand? Hmm…oh here's an idea! Ok when a mommy bird and a daddy person love each other very much, they get "together" and create a baby kitty." "Could you tell me what that has to do with my parents?" Koneko sighed unsure, watching you strangely. "Dang it! Something usually interrupts the rest of this speech by now!" you growled, "Oh, umm…ok let's see…your mommy and daddy are doing something we call "love making"…"

[20:58 MightEmo: heh heh heh I love my stories (and no they aren't just this kind of stuff) this is from a filler chapter, seconds before someone gets killed by the little girl who's asking about this...

[20:58 SandNinja911: lol

[20:59 MightEmo: yes the girl(Koneko) is part cat, even though her father was human, and her mother part phoenix

[20:59 MightEmo: but go figure thats just how things work out

[20:59 SandNinja911: mother?

[20:59 SandNinja911: u the father?

[20:59 MightEmo: yes mother

[21:00 MightEmo: and the father was based off of me

[21:00 SandNinja911: lol

[21:00 MightEmo: OK LOOK THIS IS BOOK 4 AND I WASN'T PLANNING ON ANYTHING PAST BOOK 1! blush

[21:01 SandNinja911: lol

[21:01 SandNinja911: i understand

[21:01 MightEmo: I freakin' killed myself off and yet people wanted sequels!

[21:01 SandNinja911: lol

[21:02 MightEmo: "Make them get married!" they said. "Make them have sex and produce a cat!" they said!

[21:02 MightEmo: "Bring Gunryo back from the dead!" they said!

[21:03 MightEmo: but i do enjoy writing my series, so i don't complain often...

[21:03 SandNinja911: i understand

[21:04 MightEmo: i get to have horrific fun with the next book though...(Muwah ha ha!)

[21:04 SandNinja911: lol

[21:05 MightEmo: yes the guy rapes his wife in book 6...(oowh! scary...)

[21:05 SandNinja911: lol

[21:05 SandNinja911: can u add me into the books?

[21:05 MightEmo: yup

[21:05 SandNinja911: can i be me?

[21:06 SandNinja911: hes awesome

[21:06 MightEmo: ya sure, but you'll be married to Lee

[21:06 SandNinja911: ...o, uh . . . idont mind

[21:06 MightEmo: good...and to think you were mr...

[21:06 SandNinja911: mr . . who?

[21:07 MightEmo: I quote, "am I in one of your pretty little stories?"

[21:07 SandNinja911: oh, erm, my bad

[21:08 SandNinja911: i do that sometimes

[21:08 MightEmo: ha ha ha...I love being cruel

[21:08 SandNinja911: some people even call me cruel

[21:08 MightEmo: i wonder why?

[21:08 MightEmo: troublesome sand nin...

[21:09 SandNinja911: well, i almost beat up a little kid once

[21:09 MightEmo: i got my son killed

[21:09 SandNinja911: what?!

[21:09 SandNinja911: u have a son?!

[21:09 MightEmo: hello!

[21:09 MightEmo: I have 4 children (all adopted)

[21:10 SandNinja911: r they cats by anychance?

[21:13 MightEmo: well one was a parahuman(Sonny. the one i accidentally got killed. I've known him since my second life, which was back near the dawn of time) and then theres my daughter ginger who's a dog(with a lot of spunk, she likes to argue with her brothers alot), then there's Elvis the cat(and he loves to beat up his little brother but loves his older sister) and then there's Gordie the puppy(and he's just now learning how to talk back to me awh how cute:" )

[21:13 SandNinja911?

[21:13 SandNinja911: lol

[21:14 MightPup: i'm an avenger remember, which means i can communicate with other animals and some plants

[21:14 SandNinja911: plants.

[21:14 MightEmo: yes plants

[21:14 SandNinja911: plants?

[21:15 MightEmo: me and my tree use to spend hours talking to each other...(oh how i miss the good old days)

[21:16 SandNinja911: my good old days exsisted till i was,like, 2

[21:17 MightEmo: i remember back when I was a new soul...so younge...oh what i didn't know I was getting myself into when I decided i wanted to be an avenger...

[21:18 MightEmo: ugh my dad's making me look up ear candles...

[21:18 SandNinja911?\

[21:18 SandNinja911: what?

[21:18 MightEmo: something to get rid of earwax

[21:18 SandNinja911: o

[21:18 SandNinja911: k

[21:19 MightEmo: brb i have to tell him they don't really work

[21:19 SandNinja911: ok

[21:22 MightEmo: ok back

[21:22 SandNinja911: k

[21:22 MightEmo: my dad thinks it's inhuman to spend so much time by myself...

[21:22 MightEmo: he has NO idea

[21:23 SandNinja911: lol

[21:23 SandNinja911: brb

[21:23 MightEmo: k

[21:41 MightEmo: la la la...

[21:49 MightEmo: ok i have no clue where you are, or what your doing...but I'm going swimming for a little while, and will be back on afterwards

[21:50 SandNinja911: brb

[21:54 SandNinja911: ib

[21:54 MightEmo: hola

[21:54 SandNinja911: hi

[21:54 MightEmo: i'm getting ready to go swimming...such fun...

[21:55 SandNinja911: my family doesnt like water, lol, go figure.

[21:55 SandNinja911: well

[21:55 SandNinja911: my sis does

[21:55 MightEmo: well i live in florida, so if you don't like water than your skrewed

[21:56 SandNinja911: well my brother has a thing about even getting close to water

[21:56 MightEmo: how does he bath?

[21:57 SandNinja911: its complicated

[21:57 MightEmo: oh god...!

[21:57 SandNinja911: lol

[21:58 MightEmo: what do you have to do? I mean when I give Elvis a shower, I have to twist his arms behind his back and dangle his feet off the ground. then i have to wait till he calms down so i can shampoo and condition him.

[21:59 MightEmo: Unlike my Tuxedo Kitty, my Pretty Kitty doesn't like water

[21:59 SandNinja911: well, my brothers only 2 years younger than me

[21:59 MightEmo: so he's my age

[21:59 MightEMo: or at least the ago of my body...

[21:59 SandNinja911: and hes a scrawny little dude but powerwise, hes got the advantage on me

[22:01 SandNinja911: and trust me, my sister wont help

[22:01 MightEmo: kinda like when i was 10. I took out this buff 20 year old for flirting with my cousin. In that case, the water was my advantage. In fact Kalieghb probably thinks of me every time he swims now...

[22:01 MightEmo: well then...hmm

[22:01 MightEmo: br4b

[22:01 SandNinja911: k

[23:08 You have been disconnected. Fri Aug 10 23:08:17 2007.

[23:09 "SandNinja911" signed on at Fri Aug 10 23:09:21 2007.

[23:09 MightEmo: ok back

[23:10 SandNinja911: ct

[23:10 SandNinja911: bye

[23:10 MightEmo: bye

[23:10 SandNinja911: bye

[23:10 MightEmo: ...bye

[00:05 You have been disconnected. Sat Aug 11 00:05:10 2007.

[00:06 "SandNinja911" signed on at Sat Aug 11 00:06:13 2007.

Session Close (SandNinja911): Sat Aug 11 00:06:42 2007

**Now wet and alone; Sasuke sat and stared at his laptop screen. Soon hearing his dad, grandma, brother, and aunt laughing; he wandered unhappily out into the living room. Finding them watching the new unrated Reno911 movie on the semi-new 64 inch flat screen TV they had bought 6 months before; he yelped in excitement and settled down in the leather recliner to watch. Then later munched on a steak bone…**


	4. The New Beggining

Bum bum bum! I the amazing Mightpup have made my return! Lol, just kidding. :D Omg, I'm so sorry if anyone's been waiting for me to write something on here! I know my friends around here are biting at my neck to get working! I've been having serious writers block for a couple of weeks now and I'm just starting to get back on my game…..no I haven't really written anything…..-- Anyway about this story…..yes umm well I ran into a bit of a problem…….my laptop died and I finally got a new one that kicks mega virtual butt throw confetti everywhere but so it died and I lost my very very very long chat history with Shuki-chan! TT And to make it worse, it died the day I got in a fight with him and so he had blocked me and I thought I had lost him forever and went into utter depression. :' So my story mojo died and I went into a pretty bad state of emo…..sigh So I guess you could say the real me is back and Shuki came back after a long wait of sitting day after day to apologize……and I seriously flipped the day a message popped up for Shuki kun(I won't give out his new chat, sorry, I've recently found out I'm clingy and don't want to share him ;P)

And now to inform my big problem with this story…..like I said its but an editing of my chats with Shuki and now that I've lost all my history with him I can't really do that……so it skips life 5 months into my knowing him. Sorry. o3o Also…..since a while ago, the beloved people whom Kankuro and Rock Lee were based off in the story…..well their relationship sorta hit an iceberg, split in two, and sank to the bottom of the ocean……ya so "Rock Lee" doesn't show up much in our conversations anymore other than once or twice…….and I don't know if I have the exact part when he came back, but Shuki had prank phone called "R.L." cause she had upset me……so I guess you could say there are some mega big changes…..A) I think I'm gonna change to Hinata just cause I can't stand changing everything about me into a guy, no matter how much I like Sasuke plus I don't think Shuki likes being a gay guy in the story…..so umm KanKan-kun went straight…..and B) I guess the pairing changed…I dunno….. Shuki's a bit of a playboy kitty so you could say everything he says to any girl is gonna be slightly perverted…..so if anyone reading this could please review saying whether I should change the pair and title, please do! so I guess I've talked longer than necessary and should get some story going so…here we go!

**Disclaimer **Darth Vader Voice Naruto……I don't own you! Nor my friends……I am no one's father! And Mightpup is making most of the girls girls again so just go along with it! wheeze wheeze All chatrooms are owned but anyone but me!

* * *

_Hinata__ was staring blankly at the screen of her computer__……..or typing an e-mail if one could call it that. She had been getting to know her cousin __Neji__ very well for the past few months through e-mails. She could tell by the way he talked to her now that he was a very good person even if he didn't show it. But right now she didn't feel like talking to him……No she was just bored. Bored of talking to the same people, and bored of the few interesting people she knew being gone all the time. Since the academy had truly started back up again for schooling, everyone had been busy. __School.__Homework.__Clubs.__Sports.__Other friends.__Real lives.__ There was hardly ever any time what-so-ever for her friends whom had real lives, to __spend any on her. But __Hinata__ wasn't about to complain because she was happy that her friends were happy……or at least she wasn't going to complain on the outside….._

_But it was when the flashing box appeared on the black and white screen that __Hinata__ jumped up. Letting out a squeal of joy she began to chat with her Sand Nin friend, __Kankuro_

[16:46 KanKan kun: hi!

[16:46 KanKan kun: hows life?

[16:46 VioletTears: hola! glomp and better

[16:46 KanKan kun: cool

[16:46 VioletTears: ya...Shino told me today

[16:46 KanKan kun?

[16:46 VioletTears: that Kiba loves me...o.o

[16:46 VioletTears: i feel so horrible

[16:46 KanKan kun: o

[16:47 VioletTears: i hurt his feelings without trying to :'(

[16:47 KanKan kun: ha ha

[16:47 VioletTears:P

[16:47 KanKan kun: lol

[16:47 KanKan kun: wanna talk to Lee?

_Rock Lee?!__Hinata__paniced__ as she stared horrified at the chat……she's been trying to avoid Lee for weeks! Ever since she had gotten in the fight with him over __Kankuro__ and how he should be __refered__ to. And yes, while __Hinata__ was usually quiet and kept to herself, insulting her friend was something she wouldn't put up for…..but what she had said wasn't much better…hmm……_

[16:48 VioletTears: O.O umm...is he going to kill me?

[16:48 KanKan kun: hes at my house

[16:48 KanKan kun: and no

[16:48 VioletTears: O.O he's at ur house...did u drag him?!

[16:48 KanKan kun: yes

[16:48 KanKan kun: yes i did

[16:48 VioletTears: --

[16:48 KanKan kun: here he is

[16:48 VioletTears: kk

_Well it was happening, __Hinata__ gagged to herself…..there was no getting away from Lee now….!_

[16:48 VioletTears: hola

[16:48 KanKan kun: hi

[16:49 KanKan kun: dont believe what Kan said

[16:49 KanKan kun: he didnt drag me!

[16:49 VioletTears: about dragging u? k

[16:49 KanKan kun: lol

[16:49 VioletTears: i was 'bout to say...u usually can take him :)

[16:49 KanKan kun: i can

[16:49 KanKan kun: and almost did

[16:49 VioletTears: J

[16:50 KanKan kun: he snuck up on me

[16:50 KanKan kun: like a gangster

[16:50 KanKan kun: lol

[16:50 VioletTears:))

[16:50 KanKan kun: im sorry

[16:50 VioletTears: about what?

[16:50 KanKan kun: nvm

[16:50 VioletTears: k

_Wow. Lee had apologized….he must have read what __Hinata__ had said to __Kankuro__ before about Rock Lee killing her….well maybe things wouldn't be so bad….?_

[16:50 KanKan kun: lol

[16:50 KanKan kun: im happy

[16:50 VioletTears: yay

[16:51 KanKan kun:-)

[16:51 KanKan kun: Kan has wierd smilies

[16:51 VioletTears: he does?

[16:51 KanKan kun: yeah

[16:52 VioletTears: what program does he have? plain AIM or trillian cause people tell me all the time i have weird smiley faces

[16:52 KanKan kun: Kan wants to tak again

[16:52 KanKan kun: talk

[16:52 VioletTears: k

_Hinata__ let out a held breath at the mention of her sandy friend's return…..he was much easier to talk to. __Kankuro__ wasn't the type to explode often, which meant __Hinata__ could air her mind to him freely. He didn't care what she said as long as she was truthful._

[16:52 KanKan kun: hey sweet cheeks!

[16:52 VioletTears: hola

[16:53 KanKan kun: he insulted my smilies!

[16:53 KanKan kun:o

[16:53 KanKan kun: lmao

[16:53 VioletTears: i'm about to tell Kiba that Shino told me his deep dark secret...heh heh heh :J and i know...it's ok i can't tell the difference in them from mine

[16:54 KanKan kun: lmao

[16:54 KanKan kun: ur a gonna get shot

[16:54 VioletTears: O.O

_Hinata__ choked as she reread the statement…..what?! Someone was going to try and shoot her?! Why?! __Hinata__ was basically useless! Why would anyone want her to just be dead?! Maybe it was a plot, or for blackmail…..or maybe she should ask __Kankuro__ what he meant first….._

[16:54 VioletTears: why?!

[16:55 VioletTears: wah!!!!!!!!!hide

[16:55 KanKan kun: sry

[16:55 KanKan kun: just had to say that

[16:55 KanKan kun: Lee's on his way to your house

[16:55 KanKan kun: lol

[16:55 KanKan kun: jk

[16:55 KanKan kun: jk!

[16:55 VioletTears: k...k...XX

_Sighing, __Hinata__ fell sideways out of her chair……no one was really after her….._

[16:56 VioletTears: it's actually really easy to find my house right now

[16:56 VioletTears: i live across the street from a fair

[16:56 KanKan kun: thanks 4 that info

[16:56 VioletTears: ...

[16:56 KanKan kun: ill be visiting tonight

[16:56 VioletTears: kk

[16:56 VioletTears: it's the

[16:56 VioletTears: Fire Spirit Leaf Nin Fair

[16:56 VioletTears: in Konoha

[16:56 VioletTears: by the new Publix

[16:57 VioletTears: hmm...i wonder how many guys r out to get me know...

[16:57 VioletTears: Shino

[16:57 VioletTears: Kiba

[16:57 VioletTears: Shikamaru

[16:57 VioletTears: gah! faint the horrible memories!

[16:58 KanKan kun: im comeing

[16:58 "KanKan kun" signed off at Thu Oct 18 16:58:39 2007.

_What?! Freezing as __Kankuro__ logged off, __Hinata__ could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. Not caring that he had already left, she typed her final message._

[16:59 VioletTears: O.O

_Then laughing at her own stupidity, __Hinata__ realized there was no way __K__ankuro__ could seriously get to her house. Sure he knew where she lived…..and how to get to her house……and had access to a car…..but he would come get her! Would he….?__ But suddenly the doorbell rang. It must have been __TenTen__ and her little brother, ready to go __to__ said fair. Oh well…..maybe __Hinata__ would see __Kankuro__ there…..?_

* * *

Lol, yes I got the chapter done! So anyone wondering, Pandafoot is now TenTen and my cousin Mightcat is Neji now. TenTen's little brother…well I don't think she has any siblings, but PF doe's so I put him in, and I didn't even try to bring up my lil' bro…..So umm please read and review! 3 Mightpup 


End file.
